


English

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji’s weakest subject was English, so he tried to be creative to counteract the agony that it sometimes caused him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

“‘Goku lift arms up and yell KA-ME-HA-ME-HA at Ichigo... Monkey D. Luffy did 200 kilometer kick to sweep all zombie by ground.’ 

“Eiji, is this really the sort of thing that your English professor is looking for?” asked Oishi, a fine cross between amused and apprehensive. Eiji’s weakest subject was English, so he tried to be creative to counteract the agony that it sometimes caused him. Nevertheless his real homework assignments tended to suffer the brunt of Eiji’s boredom and misery. Where his method for channeling frustration was certainly more constructive than resorting to tears, or violence, Oishi wondered how he could help make Eiji’s actual English homework be just a little bit easier for him. 

“Who cares? It’s written in English, nya.” 

“Well, yes,” said Oishi. It wasn’t even terrible English, well, relative to some of Eiji’s past assignments. He supposed one’s will to learn a new language depended a lot on how much the subject could hold one’s interest. Nevertheless, Eiji’s professor wouldn’t let that fly. “I know it’s difficult, and that you hate spending a lot of time on it, but I think you can get it if you put your mind to it.”

“Or I would have an easier time learning to speak Braille,” said Eiji, his arms crossed with an indignant pout on his face. His face was starting to burn, and there was a definite hint of tears threatening to well. 

“You’re just frustrated,” said Oishi, placing the silly little story aside. “It’s best just not to think about it right now.”

“Yeah.” Eiji sighed, resigned and utterly finished for the evening. He was too ashamed to show Oishi his actual English homework which he did complete, but was far less than decent for human eyes. He wanted to be able to get this on his own, but so far nothing seemed to work. All Oishi could do then was wrap one arm around his disgruntled doubles partner and tickle his cheek with his headfangs until he was stopped with a kiss. All tension and worry seemed to melt from the room at that moment.

The next morning Eiji corrected the grammar on his homework sheet on the fly and hoped for the best. He usually performed better with Oishi’s support rather than his help.

END


End file.
